Mirai Trunks and Trunks' Devil Journeys
by SAIYAN GOD VELGETA
Summary: As Rias hears about her engagement to Raizer Phoenix, she is devastated and teleports to the world of dbz without knowing and meets Future or Mirai Trunks. The story follows highschool DxD, new and born. The difference is the pairings and no harem. For the saiyans but only for the unfaithful pervert Issei


_**TRUNKS' and ' Devil JOURNEYS.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters or anime BUT I do own the plot.**_

 _ **A/N:This is my new fic about High school DXD and DBZ crossover. In the future 2 years after the defeat of the androids life had settled well on Earth, Trunks became the hero of the world and the people got to know of the Z fighters. As Porunga had no limitations, all the z warriors except for Tien, Yamcha and Yajarobi got wished back. Chichi had died the year before this and so she and her family lived in the afterlife. Therefore Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillen were the only ones living on Earth. A good dad-son bond formed between Vegeta and Trunks. Krillen however felt inferior. He was the weakest link in the team and during training all the others would hold back; plus he was single and wanted to settle down. Then he found am crumpled up scroll which said to give answers to the possessor's questions. This is where the story begins.**_

 ** _'THIS IS SARCASM AND SARCASTIC SPEECH'_**

 ** _/This is conversation between emotional, spiritual and physically bonded mates/_**

 ** _\This is mental conversation among family and kin\_**

 **"This is Normal Speech"**

 _"THIS IS SPEECH OF THE ETERNAL DRAGON"_

 ** _"THIS IS SPEECH OF THE ETERNAL DRAGON"_**

 **THIS IS LOCATION NAME**

 _ **CHAPTER 1: FATED ENCOUNTER**_

Krillen returned to the reconstructed Kame-House with the scroll. Master Roshi was reading his magazines and was having nosebleeds. Krillen sighed and went to his room and read the parchment. A magic circle formed and then came out from it a very beautiful, busty red haired woman. "Hello, my name is Rias Gremory and I am a devil. You must have summoned me. So tell me what is it that you wish for me to receive a contract." Krillen was shocked but not afraid as he sensed her to be weaker than him and finally spoke.

"I wish to know whether my destined one is alive or not and whether e can meet and by how?" Rias just smiled and kissed Killen on his forehead. "Why did you do that? Are you my destined one? You may be too young for me." Rias just laughed.

"You truly have a good, honest loyal and kind soul and not a perverted one. Yes, I am younger than you and no I am not your destined one. You see, you have already met your destined one. However she was manipulated and forced into, or should I say tortured into being evil. She had blonde hair and was beautiful plus she did not want to kill you, her brother did. She died along with her brother but has been given another chance. I am afraid that when she is allowed to be part of the living, you may die before that; you can speed up the process though. So if we are done here are you willing to form a contract? do not worry, I am not here to take your soul or anything. Some devils do but it depends on the individual devil. In our world, the more contract a devil can form, the better respect he or she gains. I was bored and answered your call. This contract would ensure that you would help me in my need or you friends." Krillen agreed to the terms and formed a contract. Rias was about to leave but she found herself unable to do so. Then she heard Raizer speak and was told that until she accepts his proposal, she can't leave unless Sirzecks finds out.

"Well if you have troubles from going back to your world, I can help you out." Krillen said and then contacted the group. Trunks was the one to protest but then he remembered that Gero did kidnap them to use and turn them. Then Goku spoke via King Kai.

"Don't worry Trunks, King Kai and the supreme Kais have given the confirmation on 18's or should I say Juuhachigo's back story and she has also helped the lives she destroyed in the afterlife and they have forgiven her. Plus Krillen you are lucky dog as she is nice but 17 is a bit protective towards her and she is bossy. Plus Rias is a good girl and unfortunately Yemma doesn't have the authority to grant her a trip back to her world. All the Kais and him except for the supreme Kai and Grand Kai are powerful and equal in authority to this Raiser person respectively. So they can inform Lucifer II or Sirzecks about the situation. So collect the dragon balls and you will get a solution."

Therefore the search began for the dragon balls. Bulma and Vegeta were in one team, Krillen and Piccolo on another and Trunks with Rias on the last. The king and prince of Saiyans were leading with two dragon balls each. Vegeta became the king of all saiyans after the supreme Kai's superior: Elder Kai told them about the location of the other saiyans as only Raditz and Nappa were low enough for king Yemma's jurisdiction, the rest were under the Elder supreme Kai's jurisdiction. This kai was sealed for 100 million years and his seal broke after Gohan got to level 2 of super saiyan. Goku and Vegeta did it as well but before Gohan unlike that of the other time line. Rias and Trunks got along well.

"So Trunks, tell me about these dragon balls. They must be magical." Trunks was captivated and his soul was in a trans, thinking whether they have met before. "Uhm Trunks I know that I am beautiful but your very devilishly handsome yourself." Rias said and finished with a giggle.

A blushing Trunks got out of his trans and apologized, to which Rias just put her finger on his lips as a sign of no need in apologizing. "You see they are actually a way to communicate and summon a mystical dragon that can revive any number of people if they died within a year, and any other wishes under his power. There are two sets. The Namekian dragon balls are the original set and can grant any wish but Porunga cannot grant revival to those people who have died because of natural causes but the one year limit doesn't hold him back; only Shenron." Rias understood but found she was having trouble to fly and Trunks caught her bridal style. This made both of them blush and then they heard Vegeta laughing as he carried Bulma heading for the seventh and last dragon ball.

"Good find son, but you shouldn't lose track when I am in the competition. Plus your mother approves." Vegeta said while speeding through.

Bulma squealed in joy and waved at them with her handkerchief and said: "You both will make a cute couple and Trunks, your dad and I are already old, though not looking it and we want grandchildren." This further embarrassed the two twenty-five year olds. After the search ended Shenron was summoned.

 _"WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME? SPEAK AND I SHALL GRANT YOU TWO WISHES IF IT IS WITHIN MY POWER TO DO SO, IF NOT THEN I MAY TELL YOU OF AN ALTERNATIVE WAY."_

Rias heard of three dragons: the red dragon emperor, the white dragon emperor and the last was the strongest of all and more powerful than all of fallen angels, devils, demons and angels put together. He was The creator's second in command. However she did not know about this one. Shenron saw her looking at him and then spoke.

 _"WHAT?! DO I HAVE SOMETHING ON MY FACE? QUIT STARING AT ME SISTER OF LUCIFER II. WHILE YOU WERE DEEP IN THOUGHT, I WAS TOLD OF YOUR WISH AND AM AFRAID THAT I CANNOT SEND YOU THERE YET. HOWEVER, IF YOU GATHER THE NAMEKIAN DRAGON BALLS AND SUMMON PORUNGA, MY SUPERIOR MAY BE ABLE TO DO SOMETHING. FOR NOW I CAN SEND A MESSAGE TO YOUR FAMILY. YOU SHOULD USE THE FIRST WISH TO REVIVE A PERSON AND THE SECOND WISH TO BRING THE ELDER OF THE NAMEKIAN ALONG WITH THE NAMEKIAN DRAGON BALLS HERE. SHALL I GRANT THESE WISHES?"_

Rias and Trunks looked at each other and she wanted to stay longer. Therefore the wishes were made. A message of Rias's whereabouts were sent to her family and Sirzecks punished Raizer. The elder villager along with all the dragon balls of Namek where brought to Earth AND 18 was revived. The Vegeta-Briefs family went back to the small Capsule Corps building. However Trunks and Rias faced a predicament as it had only two rooms. One was of his parents while the other was his. "Uhm, I guess I will sleep on the couch then. Rias you are our guest so please don't offer to sleep on the couch."

"Thank...Thank you Trunks" A stuttering and blushing Rias said. Bulma saw that the reason for Rias's stuttering was due to his kindness and the blush was because of the saiyan suit that did not leave anything to imagination, as it outlined all the wearer's muscles and body parts. Bulma had her matchmaking glint which was noted by a smirking Vegeta but unnoticed by their son and Rias.

" You two should sleep in the same room for Vegeta will be sleeping on the couch tonight." This made Vegeta look at her weirdly. / _This is for our son and Rias. Plus you can come back after they have settled and I promise to make it up to you in two ways./_ This made the king of all saiyans smirk and he sent an image to Bulma mentally which made her blush and pinch Vegeta's butt and giggle. The youngsters did not see it as they were busy looking into each other's eyes.

At night, after Trunks confirmed that his dad will indeed be sleeping on the couch he went to his room and knocked. He got permission and saw Rias taking off her lingerie. "What are you doing?" Asked a very blushing Trunks, who turned his head to the opposite wall.

"I cannot sleep with my clothes on. Would you prefer if I took them off after you turned to the other side of the bed. We will be sleeping on the same bed, right." Rias explained and asked.

"Uhm, I have a futon and can sleep on the floor. You should take them off after I turn away." Trunks stated, He did not notice the sad and disappointed look in Rias's eyes. she did agree though. After Trunks settled in his futon and looked away, Rias went completely naked and went underneath the covers. However she felt herself go weak again like before during the dragon ball hunt. She went cold and in the middle of the night Trunks sensed her energy plummet and looked at her shivering even with four layers. Trunks gave his two layers to her as he doesn't get cold. He went to go look for a heat bag and saw a concerned Bulma, along with a deep in thought Vegeta.

"We sensed her life force go down and your dad has been teaching me how to sense energy and I also learnt the family galick gun from our bond. I have something better than a heat bag." Bulma stated but she was stopped by Vegeta as he stated that it would not work.

"You have to use your own ki to warm Rias as this dimension is stopping her from recovering. She is spiritually strong but something else is interfering with her concentration. Try to find out about it by forming a mental bond and any saiyan or saiyaness can do it with any other sentient race. This is a pack bond, and not a part of the mating bond's mental aspect." Trunks thanked his dad and went to his duty.

He touched the flinching Rias's forehead and saw the disturbance. It were nightmares about being forcefully married to Raizer in the future. Rias at first had no problem but then Trunks saw that when Rias was seeing Raizer, he used to leave her and spent more time with his harem of demonic slaves. He concluded that even after the union of Rias and Raizer, the pig will still be a pig, just a common male and not a TRUE MAN, a dishonorable and disloyal man; while Rias would be another slave in his harem. Her family did not wish it but due to circumstances, they wanted more strong warriors. Trunks then remembered that he was the prince of all saiyans along with his younger counterpart. Plus his grandfather was the lord of the 3rd to fifth hell. In other words he would be considered a noble devil after death. He then gave Rias his ki accidentally but it felt right. Vegeta said using his ki to warm Rias and giving his ki to her are completely different. This is the half of the first mating ritual. Rias after sensing her mental focus return, opened her eyes and saw a concerned Trunks. She touched his cheek and smiled.

"I am giving you some of my ki to better your health, but I thought it was impossible unless you are a pack mate. Well I guess we are pack mates. I saw that Raizer was the cause of your problems and don't be scared of not finding love again for I will help you find your destined and eternal mate; plus you are worth much more plus you should not live a life with someone like him and I really don't want to see you sad. I know that there is someone there for you, someone who will treat you the way you deserve, need and want, someone who will see what your worth and that is an undiscovered treasure in this universe and existence." Rias then hugged him with her body and cried happily. Trunks blushed as Rias' voluptuous, curvy body was hugging him but inside all of his soul, spirit, mind and body felt right. Vegeta sensed the change and slapped his forehead but smiled nevertheless and Bulma had an idea, for this was how they started their accidental but fated bond after Bulma saw Yamcha cheating on her again and after broke up with him.

two years and eight months passed and Rias and Trunks had a formed a very strong bond but they could only naturally form part two of their bond as they still did not express how they felt about each other. Bulma sadly died and Vegeta sacrificed himself as he knew that Trunks was about to join them. Bills and Whis made an appearance for time did not affect deities of their level. Bills expressed that Vegeta is more powerful than Goku as he in the original timeline hit him effectively not once but three times. This was not done by a fully powered Goku in super saiyan three nor Gohan in Mystic form. Therefore he tested this Vegeta by hitting Bulma. However this led to her death and made Vegeta surpass Super saiyan two and the power of a fused super saiyan three Goku and Mystic Gohan. It was revealed that all members of the Vegeta family will be unable to transform to super saiyan three; they do however possess equal or stronger transformation. Vegeta transformed to super saiyan two, then was equal to the original timeline's Vegeta's power and later he became like the ascended super saiyan version or Super Vegeta. Bills calculated that this transformation rivaled the fake super saiyan god Goku in Kaioken, if not a little bit powerful. Bills for the second time in his existence became REALLY AFRAID AND SCARED. He only sensed this power from Spiraga and the creator's first in command. Bills and even Whis got their asses handed to them but the power was too much for Vegeta's mortal body and he died.

Porunga and the original Shenron were summoned. Piccolo stated he found out the reasoning of Dende's Shenron. The more longer and bigger and powerful red Shenron was equal to Porunga in power but had a defect for if all his black star dragon balls scattered away from Earth and if not gathered within a year and brought back, the Earth would be destroyed. After they were summoned, Porunga and the original Shenron battled and fused to Spiraga. With the face of the original Shenron and the body of Porunga and lastly mixture of Red and green spiked skin Spiraga appeared. All the namekians appeared as well and they bowed to him, so did the Shenron of Dende.

 _ **"I am Spiraga, the second in command of The Creator and the original mystical dragon. I am the lord of D-Draig and his rival. As a gift, I will allow my protégé and son to be with you and he will be able to grant three wishes, able to grant revival to any number of people even if they dided of natural means. HOWEVER IF it was their time and they died when The Creator had fixed, not even I have the power, authority or disrespect to the Creator's orders, of reviving them. The souls and spirits of these people would go to the real and true heavens or hells. Rias Gremory, I grant you access back to your realm and after three universally years you can come here and go back as desired as many times and as long as you want without having any trouble. Plus Bills you should do your duties PROERLY."**_ Bills was seen and heard screaming and begging for forgiveness to which everyone laughed and even Yemma as he would not face any repercussion from Bills. Spiraga also told Yemma to know his place and he also faced the same punishment.

As Rias was about to leave, Trunks ran and embraced her, Rias returned it with more passion and cried. "I told you not to cry Rias for we will meet again after three years. I will never forget you and I know you will not forget me either, my pack mate."

"Nor will I forget you my pack mate." They embraced again and Rias left after saying good bye to her god sisters Marron and Bulla.

 _ **A/N: Hey guys how did you like this chapter? Please REVIEW AND PM. Plus a round of thanks**_ _**to Goten1410 and Esseint Dracule. Plus Guys give me some ideas on the meeting of Sona Sitri and Trunks of the original timeline. I would like to start off that both her and Akeno were searching for Rias and got sent to the original timeline rather than of the time of Mirai Trunks. I would love to get ideas on how they meet as in Sona and Trunks plus Goten and Akeno. Maybe after Sona becomes an employee of Capsule Corps or works at a rival firm or whatever along with Akeno and they meet Trunks and Goten. Plus REVIEW and PM.**_ _**PS; Check out Super Kamehameha's story: When two universes collide.**_


End file.
